


We all wear a mask

by Je55y



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Bar Room Brawl, Deception, F/M, Fights, Hulk Smash (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Rage, Secret Identity, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je55y/pseuds/Je55y
Summary: Set after the Age of Ultron when Hulk leaves the Avengers.Doctor Harvey has a new life in Stardew Valley away from all the stresses of his previous life - or so he thought. She's found him and wants him to come home.





	We all wear a mask

**We all wear a mask.**

**Harvey**

The microwave pinged informing him that his TV dinner was ready. He took it out and empted the contents from the plastic tray in to a bowl. It smelt good. He sat on the sofa in front of the TV and clicked the button on the remote. He watched the news as he ate, trying not to drip chicken curry down his shirt. He sighed a breath of relief; the news reporter didn’t have anything out of the ordinary to report.

After he finished his meal he headed down to the Stardrop Saloon for a beer or two, he thought it was probably a good idea to show his face as he’d been a bit of a recluse lately. He had his reasons; he’d been a little bad tempered and had knocked over a couple of chairs when he’d lost a game of pool against Alex. It hadn’t been the losing that had riled him up, it was more the teasing and the ‘old man’ remarks that had got under his skin.

He pushed the Saloon door open and was immediately hit by the warm stale air and the music blaring from the jukebox. It was Friday so of course people were unwinding from a long week of work. All eyes were on him as he walked towards the bar. The bartender leaned back cautiously as if expecting trouble. Harvey flashed a friendly smile and hopped up on to one of the bar stools.

’I’ll have a beer please Gus,’ he asked the bartender, ‘and a toasted ham sandwich if it’s not too much trouble.’ Considering he’d not long eaten he still felt hungry. He had a high metabolism and was always snacking; and he knew he could probably make better choices. His stomach was soft and his hips were getting podgy; the keep fit class he attended weekly was fun but they didn’t help his physique as much as he’d like. He should probably think about lifting some weights.

’Here you go Doc,’ Gus passed Harvey a cold beer, ‘and it’ll be about five minutes for your food.’ Harvey nodded and took a swig of his beer. He saw the expression on the bartenders face and naturally looked over his own shoulder. People were still looking; staring at him.

He got down from the barstool and found himself another seat in the back of the room, in a less bright location. He slid on to the bench seat and relaxed a little. Had he really caused that much of a ruckus the last time he was here? He didn’t so, but he guessed Doctor’s were meant to remain professional at all times.

He wasn’t alone for long. Gus came over with his food and slid the plate on to the table in front of him, and after the bartender left a redheaded woman appeared. He sighed; she’d found him. How had she found him? In such a small town he knew there was no such thing as anonymity but he thought he was far enough away that no one who knew him would be able to track him down.

’Mind if I join you... It’s Doctor Harvey isn’t it?’ She smirked and sat down on the bench opposite his. She knew who he was, just as he knew who she was. There was no mistaking that red hair. He could never forget her; his heart belonged to her. He played along, hoping no one could hear them.

’Sure,’ he motioned to his sandwich, ‘would you care for a slice?’

She looked down at the plate and pulled a face. ‘I’m fine, but thank you.’

He shrugged his shoulders and tucked in to his meal, starring at the table between them knowing very well she was staring at him; waiting for him to say something, to tell her what happened. He swallowed a piece of sandwich and washed it down with a mouthful of beer. He coughed nervously and the silence between them continued. He pulled at his shirt collar feeling suddenly hot. It was then she spoke, placing a hand on his arm.

’Are we going to have a situation here?’ She looked at him anxiously, briefly scanning the room.

Harvey dropped his sandwich on to the plate and leaned back, almost recoiling from her touch. He felt angry that she would even ask that, but he took a few deep breaths and quickly calmed himself.

No, I’m just... why are you even here?’ He dabbed at the corners of his mouth with his napkin and frowned at her. She tried to take his hand but he moved it under the table and placed it on his knee.

’You know why; we need you,’ she flashed him a quick smile, ‘I need you.’

’I’m sorry – I can’t go back with you!’ He raised his hands in front of his chest. ‘I have a new life now and things are better this way.’

’Harvey!’ a woman called to him excitedly. The slender blonde hurried over to him and he blushed. ‘I was hoping you were going be here!’ She smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck.

Harvey motioned towards the redhead sitting opposite. ’Stephanie this is-‘

’-Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you had company!’ Her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink when she saw the redheaded woman sitting across from Harvey. She threw out her hand and smiled sweetly. ‘I’m Stephanie. I uh have a farm just outside of town. You should stop by sometime, I make a mean apple pie.’

The other woman looked at the hand but didn’t shake it. ‘Could you excuse us we are in the middle of something.’

’Okayyy.’ Stephanie looked embarrassed. She glanced at Harvey who looked apologetic. ‘I’ll catch you later Harvey.’ She left and Harvey looked annoyed. He watched Stephanie hop up on to a bar stool and order herself a drink.

’You didn’t need to be rude like that. She’s a sweet girl.’ He felt a pang of guilt in his chest; he would apologise later.

’Everyone wears a mask Harvey. You should know that better than anyone. No one is ever truly who you think they are.’ 

’Well, some of us don’t want to be that person anymore.’ He couldn’t take his eyes off Stephanie; she was smart and beautiful. They had recently started dating, and as a gentleman he had bought her flowers and paid for meals. He was hoping maybe soon they would get to second base but he would be happy with kissing for now. He continued to stare at her dreamily when a pair of fingers snapped together in front of his face.

’Did you hear any of what I just said?’ She looked annoyed.

He grimaced. ‘No, I was lost in thought.’

’Were you thinking about that woman, Stephanie?’ She watched his expression closely and swallowed hard.

’Look, Natasha – What we had... that’s in the past. This is my life now.’

She shook her head and rubbed her temple. ‘You know that’s Loki – right?’

Harvey looked at her confused; his mouth opened. He thought he’d misheard her so asked her to repeat what she’d said. ‘What??’

Natasha shrugged her shoulders and pointed towards the bar. Harvey’s eyes followed. ‘That’s Loki.’ Stephanie’s face transformed in to Loki’s. Harvey was confused; what was he looking at? Loki winked at him, and the rest of Stephanie’s body transformed.

Harvey stood up and gripped the edge of the booth with one of his hands. ‘Stephanie...’ He blinked but the image before his eyes remained unchanged. ‘Loki...’

Natasha stood up and blocked Harvey’s route. ‘Don’t do this! Please...’

Harvey tore his eyes from Loki and looked at Natasha. He could not contain his anger; waves of rage rippled through his body. His skin burned and the fired grew.

’LOKI!’ his voice changed from his usual soft tone to something loud and monstrous. The townspeople looked his way and nervously grabbed their belongings. ‘LOKKKKKKKIIIIII!’ The veins in his neck pulsed, and his shoulders filled out. His muscles burst through his green jacket which slipped from his back; strips of shredded material. The rage burned and his pallid skin turned green. He roared with anger; spittle flying from his lips. There were screams as people made a dash for the door.

’Now now, let’s talk about this shall we?’ Loki tried; grinning his stupid grin.

’NO TALK, ONLY SMASH!’ A chunk of wood broke away from the booth he had been holding on to. That gave him an idea. He grabbed the booth with both hands and ripped it from the floor. Natasha dived out of the way as he hurled it towards Loki.

’You missed me.’ Loki laughed and appeared by the door with a bottle of beer in his hand. Harvey grew angrier and charged towards him; colliding with the wall of the saloon. He picked himself up, brushing off bits of wood and re-entered the building through the hole he had created.

’You need to stop this! Come on, look at me.’ Natasha tried but Harvey lunged at her. She was quicker and managed to evade his attack. ‘I’m your friend; remember?’

He roared in her direction. ‘HULK have no friends!’ He spotted Loki behind the bar pulling a pint of beer and threw a table at him. The mirror and several bottles on the wall mounted shelf smashed. He jumped and smashed in to the counter hoping he’d crush the puny god.

Loki appeared in the gaping hole in the side of the building and once again the Hulk charged at him. People scattered; they’d stayed behind to watch the fight but suddenly realised it was a bad idea. Hulk ripped a tree out of the ground and swung it at Loki who ducked and dived out of the way. He threw the tree trunk in temper and it crashed through the roof of the Saloon.

’Well I’d love to stay and chat some more but I’m afraid I’ve got business elsewhere. Bye bye.’ Loki chuckled and with a whoosh he disappeared in to the sky.

Hulk raged; he stomped his foot and tore another tree from the ground. He sent it flying in to the distance like a missile. Natasha appeared and stood between him and two frightened children. ‘Easy there big fella.’ He roared at her; big globs of spittle hit her in the face. After wiping her face she edged forward and reached out to him. Her fingers gently traced a pattern over his open palm. ‘Sun’s getting real low.’

His expression softened and to the shock and horror of the villagers he transformed from beast to man. His shoulders slumped and he fell to his knees; he was exhausted but still had enough energy to stare in to the eyes of the woman he loved.

Natasha helped him to his feet and smiled at him. ‘Come on Bruce, it’s time to go home.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought :P


End file.
